Someone Like You
by peachymomo-sama
Summary: Your normal heroes live in an era of kings and queens in the kingdom of Harmonia. What happens when an unknown evil comes to attack? Rated for minor violence and language.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>~How It All Began~<em>

_**~11 years before~**_

**Touko** POV

I was only five years old when I first started. My brother, who was six, and I found our way to the castle entrance where we thought we could be trained to be use to the kingdom. I wanted to get stronger. My mind was set on that goal ever since I was born. Touya was very supportive, and he had the same dream.

We both knocked on the door and a young lady dressed in beautiful clothes with dark, black saw us. She asked us some questions that I can't seem to remember anymore. I was really scared, to be honest. Touya acted very calm for his age, and he answered everything for me.

"We-we're here to become soldiers," he replied.

"I see, said the woman. "Come in then."

A huge smile was glued onto my face when she said to go on in. The hallways of the castle were engraved with extravagant designs that made my eyes huge. Gold chandeliers hung off the ceilings. Light reflected everywhere around this place. Then, the lady brought us to a room.

**Touya POV**

My sister and I were amazed by the castle. Of course, this was our first time being in something like this. The nice lady that took us in brought us to a room. No one else was there. There were only two beds, a closet for all of our clothes, and tables for us to write or do other stuff on.

"So, children," she said. "Do your parents that you are going to be soldiers?"

My sister lowered her head and looked down at her clothes. "Our parents are…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

The woman kept silent after Touko opened her mouth. She looked like she understood what happened to us. The truth is, Touko and I never knew where our parents were or who they are. We just knew that we were related, and we're alive.

"Since you two are young, you will have your own room and your own mentor," the lady explained.

We were pretty young. All of the other soldiers were 16 and up. After the lady was done talking to us, a man walked into my room. I guessed he was our mentor because he had a sword and all the other stuff. He came up to me and Touko. We never really knew his name beause he never told us, and he died a year after he taught us everything we needed to know. He was really kind and warm towards us, so I never really had anything bad about him to say.

**Touko POV**

This strange man was going to be our mentor. In my head I thought that he didn't look like much. He told us to follow him. Touya and I followed the old man out of our room and into the throne room. Different types of valuable jewels were inside of silver coated walls. I moved my head around to look around the room. My brother stopped in front of me and I accidently bumped into him. I noticed that the man had stopped moving too. I moved my head to the right to see that the king was sitting on his throne.I couldn't believe my eyes. He had Kyurem by his side on his throne. Touya and I heard things about the legendary Pokemon but never have I seem one in person. I became really nervous scared and hid behind my brother.

"Your Majesty," he addressed. "I brought two children that are interested in serving for our kingdom."

The king looked very interested in what the man said and told him to tell him more about us. He explained to the king how we got here. I was very suspicious of how he knew we got here unless the lady told him. Touya stood by his right side and greeted the king the best way he knew how. I stood by the man's left side and tried to do the same thing as my brother. My head was still down, but I moved my eyes up to look at the king. He had green hair and a long, dark colored cloak. On the right of the throne, I noticed that a boy that looked about Touya's age was standing there. I guessing that he was the prince or something like that because he looked like the king. He had long green hair put pack in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark shade of green which I thought looked really pretty. He turned and looked my way and smiled. I got so embarrassed that my face turned red, and I put my head back down.

**Touya POV**

I greeted the king that stood before me, the king that ruled the whole kingdom from the mountains to the sea. For some reason, I felt a lot of pressure on me. Do six-year-old children have feel shed greeting the king, our mentor sent us back to our room. I plopped right onto my bed and let out a big sigh.

"How do you feel about this place?" I asked.

"It's nice here, definitely better than the orphanage. I really hope that we can train and get strong."

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically.

We kept on talking about how we're going to get strong and hopefully meet some people because we were pretty lonely. Touko had a bright glare in here eyes which symbolized excitement.

What would life be like here?

~_End of Chapter~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hai everybody! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so it might be pretty bad compared to some other stuff. So yeah. I will add the other protags from the game or manga. And I know you might have noticed but Touko and Touya are siblings. Touya is the older one. I hope you guys will further support me in writing this fanfic.**

**Please follow and review! \(OvO)/**


	2. How It All Began Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this little fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>~How It All Began Pt. 2~<em>

**~10 years before~**

**Touya POV**

It's been a year since Touko and I have been here. I'm seven now, and Touko's six. You could say that we've gotten "stronger." Our mentor is sometimes hard on us, but we don't really care. He knows that we are still children. I feel bad because he knew that he was going to die in a little while after a major injury. Even though he goes light on us, Touko sometimes overworks herself. I know she wants to get stronger, but she doesn't even realize that she does too much. She tells me that she's doing it for a good reason. I don't agree to what she's doing, and she gets mad at me every time I mention things like that.

"I'm not doing anything bad!" she yells at me in an angry child voice. She stands up and makes huge fists. Her eyes turn red, and it look like she's about to cry.

I roll my eyes at her. "Sure…" I say. She gives me a face and runs off.

**Touko POV**

I was pissed off. My brother doesn't understand what is best for _us_. My hair was flowing behind me as I ran away. I was wearing red dress with a brown belt. Tears started to come out of my blue eyes. Why can't he just leave me be? Then, I accidently ran into somebody.

"Whoa," a voice said. "Slow down a little."

I look to see who it was. He was the exact same guy that I saw a year ago with the king. He wore a white and black hoodie, brown pants, and a black and white hat. I thought that it didn't look very fitting for a person in the castle. "Don't bother me," I said wiping my eyes.

"C'mon. Don't treat me like that," he said.

"Get lost." I wanted walked away from the guy. He acted like my brother, trying to help me with every little thing. Before I could move my foot, I tripped. I had forgotten that I hurt my foot while I was training by myself. No wonder my foot had hurt so much while I was running. The boy caught me before I fell. I looked up at his face, and he was smiling. My face turned red, and I got back up.

"What your name?" he asked me.

"T-Touko," I said not meeting his eyes.

He just smiled at me. "N," he said.

I just glared at him. He looked at me with those eyes that drew me towards him. After a minute or so, he decides to send me back to my room. I didn't say anything so I guess he took it as a yes even though I didn't want him to take me back.

**Touya POV**

Touko has been gone for a little while, and I'm starting to feel worried. I go out of my room, and I walk around to look for her. She's nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she," I growled. I cursed under my breath even though I was only seven. You can blame my mentor for that.

I continue to walk around the castle until I spotted a girl with fluffy, brown hair. I knew that she was Touko. Then, I noticed that someone else was there. It was a boy that looked about my age but slightly taller than me. He had green hair, but I didn't seem to care. I ran up to Touko to see if she was okay. Her leg seemed a little hurt, and I could see leftover tears in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked my sister.

She just gave me this look that told me that she was annoyed and sorry at the same time. I felt bad that I didn't notice her leg before.

"You must be her brother right?" the boy said.

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't realize that it was _him_.

"Let's go," Touko said while tugging my shirt. I nodded my head.

The boy waved goodbye to us and walked off with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Touko and I walked back to our room.

"You do realize who you just walked with right?" I said.

"Does it matter," she replied.

I had to explain that N was basically the prince. She didn't seem to care, which actually surprised me. Usually, she would be really excited or shocked. As we walked, I noticed a glint of brightness in her eyes which symbols that she was really happy. I guess we still have a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! OvO<strong>

**I'm back after one week guys! Sorry that some of you might have waited for a little while ;v; , butttt here it is! I'm really happy that I'm still moving on with the story so far. I know that this is Pokemon related and there are barely any Pokemon yet. But I promise you that there will be at least 2 in the next chapter depending on how long it takes me to post the next chapter. I did make N a little out of his "original" character cause I thought that it wouldn't fit my story. Also, I added some more modern clothes to the stroy even though it's more in that past than the present.**

**Please follow and review!**

**Thank you so much!**


	3. Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this fanfiction.**

***Note: All of their names are their Japanese versions because I find it fitting. And it would be weird if some of them were Japanese and some weren't. Their names are from either game or manga, but if you don't know, I'll put their other name on too. I might give them different personalities because in my opinion, some of their characters were pretty annoying. **

~ List of Main Characters ~

Red

Green ( guy )

Blue ( girl )

Yellow

Hibiki

Silver

Kris

Hikari ( Dawn )

Koki ( Lucas )

Jun ( Barry )

Yuki ( Ruby )

Haruka ( Sapphire )

Touya ( Black )

Touko ( White )

N

Kyouhei ( Nate )

Mei ( Rosa )

Hugh

Calem

Serena

**Hai guys!**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't get to post anything for a little while. This is all that I have for now, and I hope that you enjoyed all of the characters that I added to this story. I remember my promise about Pokemon being in the next chapter, BUT this one doesn't count. I will keep my promise, and I won't let it go until I complete it. It won't be that long until the next chapter. Hopefully, it would only take the latest 2 weeks. If you have any objections, please tell me.**

**Please follow and review!**

**Arigato!**


	4. Weapons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I just own this little fanfiction.**

**Note: This is a list of all of the weapons that each character carries. I will give a description of each weapon on what it looks like and what it does. I will also include the backstory and how the characters obtained the weapon. They have their own given names. **

~List of weapons for each character~

**SPECIAL NOTICE: ALL OF THIS IS MADE-UP AND NOT REAL. All of the names except for N's sword are all created by me.**

Red - Akaren

**Look**: A blood red scythe that has an obsidian handle. It has silver crystals encrusted along the edge of the blade.

**Use**: When fighting someone, Akaren is usually used to behead people (just for the purpose of rating, I will not put that in the story).

**Backstory**: Akaren was created for an evil minister 200 years ago, however Akaren was stolen by the kingdom, Harmonia. A wealthy man took Akaren with him into war every time. His name was Selate. After he died, he hid Akaren in a secret maze under his mansion. Red knew about Akaren from a book that he kept with him since it was passed down to him in his family. When he applied to be a soldier, the others realized his strength and recommended him to get Akaren. He was so excited and went to the place where Selate's mansion used to be. He took some others with him, but they all died trying to help Red obtain the scythe. In the end, Red was able to get Akaren, and he kept it for 9 years.

Green - Werrion

**Look**: A double bladed sword with silver blades. The handle of the blade is made of gold with small emeralds.

**Use**: When in battle, the user may use magic from the sword and create a deadly gas that is only effective to the enemy.

**Backstory**: Werrion was obtained by trading. The people that traded the weapon knew of the dangers that came with it; however the people that got it in the end thought it was just a regular double bladed sword. Without knowing, a reckless person pulled the magic from the sword which released the gas. Everyone that was near this had died. Werrion was taken into the prison of the castle, and it was never brought out ever since. Green had never known of this sword until he took a trip into the prison to deliver a prisoner. He saw Werrion in one of the cells and asked one of the guards that were guarding this sword. They told him about Werrion and what it can do. Green thought it was really interesting and, he asked if he could take Werrion as his weapon. The guards looked a little hesitant, but they let him take it. Green was eventually found out by the king and was put to trial. However, N helped him, and Green was declared innocent. After that Werrion made Green and N become really good friends afterwards.

Blue – Makzhir

**Look**: A spear with a large, sharp blue tip. The edges of the blade were black, and there are small spots of dried blood on the tip. The handle of the spear was made of the hardest wood found in the most dangerous forests. It could also cut someone if used improperly.

**Use**: It was only used for fishing when the owner of the spear was in desperate need for food. Once it is thrown for a long distance kill, it will return to the user after it has killed someone or it had missed. If the user has died, then the spear won't return.

**Backstory**: Makzhir was created from the hardest wood and a type of mineral found in the bottom of a lake near a volcano. The mineral was guarded by Kyogre; however it was not the real Kyogre. The first king of the kingdom and his top guards went to get this special mineral. They did manage to get it, but all of the soldiers died. The king was badly injured and managed to return. The spear was created, but the king died right after it was made. He was a kind king, and his son took over. He was afraid of this spear because it was said to be cursed because of the mineral. He threw it back into the lake where it came from. When Blue heard his story, she was interested and ran off to the lake. She was a little stupid for running off herself. However, the imitation Kyogre wasn't there anymore. Blue had a water-type Pokémon by her side which helped her get the spear.

Yellow – Queneda

**Looks: **A thick, black sword with ancient writing in bright red, green, and blue. The grip of the sword is wrapped in rough, brown leather.

**Uses:** Can create a bright golden light when user is in danger. If there is pollen attached to the blade, the pollen can be used to heal others.

**Backstory**: Queneda was used by one of the previous princesses in the kingdom. Her name was Cere, and she was a very harsh ruler. One day, a group of rebels stormed into the garden where Cere usually stays, and she was murdered. The murderers threw her sword into a blazing fire, but it had never melted. After that, a bunch of leftover ashes and dirt piled over Queneda for many years. Yellow discovered this sword when an avalanche landed near her home. Yellow discovered Queneda and decided to keep it.

Hibiki– Retenio

**Looks**: A double-sided battle axe that was made of a golden metal that was stronger and a lot heavier. It had a bronze grip which was just as strong as the blade.

**Uses**: Can be used to cut wood, but it's preferred to be used in battle. One hit of the blade can send an electric wave into your body, and it has a possibility of death. It also electricity, and if someone knows electric magic, they can use its magic stored inside.

**Backstory: **Retenio created by a very wealthy blacksmith named Krindle. He was very talented and gained a lot of money because of that. He was very humble as well. One day, an assassin came to his place and ordered a special axe which was Retenio. Krindle was very afraid of the assassin, but he agreed to make Retenio for him. When the assassin came back to retrieve Retenio, Krindle wasn't done with it, and he swore that he wouldn't give it until he was completed. The assassin was furious, so he killed Krindle. What the assassin didn't know was that Krindle put electric magic inside of the blade. Even though Retenio wasn't completed, it looked as if it were one of the weapons fit for a god. Gold had obtained Retenio because his family had found this axe in a house which was Krindle's, but they didn't know. Gold's parents passed down Retenio to him when he was going to the castle to train.

Silver – Keghio

**Look**: A katana with a silver blade and a dull red grip.

**Uses**: Commonly used in battle, and it would rarely be taken out for any other reason.

**Backstory**: Nobody had ever heard of Keghio before until Silver brought it out. It has no backstory, for it is a young sword. The creator of the sword was unknown too. However, Keghio had the ability to cause the enemy to go mad when it is cut by the blade. When they went mad, they would go off to kill themselves or kill their allies instead. There was a real curse upon this blade, where the user can go mad as well, but only one out of ten people that used this blade actually took the effect of the curse. Black magic was also inputted into this sword. Usually, the user of this blade would know dark magic. Silver indeed knew black magic, but he never intended to use it in a bad way. That's how he discovered Keghio. It was rumored to be found in the graveyard of previous enemies. He dug out the sword himself, and he began to use it very well.

Kris – Fimiceri

**Look**: Fimiceri are two names combines, Fimi and Ceri. It consists of two swords that are about two feet long. Its blade is a dark blue color, and the grip is the same color with diamonds encrusted.

**Uses**: These swords are good for throwing to kill someone that is a long distance away. Like Makzhir, Fimiceri will return to the user of the blades.

**Backstory**: The two swords weren't together in the beginning, but they were created by the same person. A thief came and stole Fimi, the first sword, and another person later on bought Ceri, the second sword. The creator of these swords found no love in this creation, but he never wanted to destroy then either. Before, Fimi and Ceri were taken, he implanted a special magic inside where it can create water out of nowhere. Kris only stumbled upon Fimi when she just came to the castle when she was eight. She fought with Fimi for a while until she found Ceri. When she brought the two swords together, she put their names together, causing their magic to become stronger.

Hikari - Cerkieris

**Look: **A longbow that's completely clear and it looks like ice. On the edges of the bow, there are pieces of ice sticking out. Frost patterns wrap around the bow. It has arrows that are silver with a tip made of ice.

**Uses**: Its best used in long range battles. The entire bow is hard and sharp enough to kill somebody even without the arrows. When an arrow is shot, a trail of magic ice follows and it freezes and destroys the targeted object.

**Backstory**: Cerkieris was created by a snow goddess that lives in the highest mountains. She used her own blood to create Cerkieris. The arrows are made of her bones. Neither are able to be broken unless is the goddess herself dies. She threw the weapons off the mountains hoping for someone to put use to her creation. A shepherd found these arrows and the bow. He kept it in his house, but when he died, the arrows stayed there without moving. Hikari was sent on a mission up in these mountains. She inspected the house where the shepherd once lived. Then, she found Cerkieris in a cupboard. She grew curious about this bow, and she decided to take it for herself.

Koki – Hergin

**Look**: Hergin isn't a weapon, but it is a magic that is able to create different types of weapons and summon to use them.

**Uses**: Like a lot of the others, Hergin is best when used in battle or catching criminals or thieves.

**Backstory**: Hergin was created by an arcane mage over many years ago. Only a few people were able to obtain this power, for its power was too great for some to handle. This magic was only meant for one person to use it, and that's why the mage created this magic. She wanted someone great to carry down her creation for many years, but there has never been anyone like that for 100 years. Koki was on a mission with Hikari one day, and he met a young magician that possessed this power, and he offered this power to him. Koki was hesitant to accept it at first, but he decided to accept. He grew stronger every day from this magic inside of him.

Jun – Drenimad

**Looks**: A long, thick sword with a black blade that has a purple shine. The grip of the sword is made of black leather with amethyst and blue topaz.

**Uses**: It has the power to stun a chosen victim, and if the user feels like it, they can take the soul of the enemy, and it will power up Drenimad.

**Backstory**: Drenimad was created in the mist of leftover powerful dark magic. Giratina's energy was the one that created Drenimad. A man stumbled upon Drenimad one day, but when he picked it up, his entire body turned to ashes. Every one out of 100 people would be able to pick this sword up and use it. It's magic can work on some people, and instead of being turned to ashes, their souls would be stolen. Jun is a very reckless person and wanted to try and get Drenimad. He sensed its power out in the forests near several caves. When he picked it up, he wasn't turned to ashes. The sword had accepted him as a fit user, and it listened to his every command.

Yuki – Siradions

**Looks**: A dagger that has a dark red blade that looks like a ruby but not transparent. The grip of the dagger is made of a strong, silver metal that is rumored to only to be bent by the gods. A single red ruby is implanted in the guard.

**Uses**: Siradions is able to grow into a full sword, that's around two and a few inches long. The look of the dagger stays the same when it turns into a sword.

**Backstory**: Around the time when Harmonia and another kingdom were in war, a necromancer had made Siradions with her power. She used the blood of the enemies to create the red color within the blade. The necromancer gave it to the general of Harmonia at that time, and he accepted it gladly. When the other kingdom found out about Siradions, they feared that they might upset the spirits of the people that were used to make this blade. Therefore, the warring kingdom surrendered and became conquered. After the battle the necromancer removed the blood from the blade, but the blood stayed inside of the blade for so long that the blade itself absorbed the red color. Siradions was kept inside the castle the whole time. When N realized Yuki's potential as a soldier, he showed him Siradions.

Haruka – Berillioas

**Looks**: A crossbow that is made out of a part of the sky. It is coated with a layer of ancient magic that was casted by a mage to preserve the bow for eternity. The arrows are made out of sapphires found deep in mines.

**Uses**: Unlike Yukieris, Berillioas is able to kill without completely shattering the target all the time. The crossbow is only able to summon fire and water when an arrow is shot out.

**Backstory**: A piece of the sky fell out one day which was discovered by an enchantress. Her name was Emilania, who was commonly known to be with flying type Pokémon and loved the sky. When she saw the piece, she was deeply saddened. She brought the sky back to her home where she decided to put good use to it. Then, Berillioas was created using her magic. Haruka heard this story many times over and over again. When she became a soldier, she decided to get Berillioas for herself. She just didn't know where it was. She went home to her trusty butler and asked him about the crossbow. Apparently Berillioas was a reward for a certain mission that could be assigned to the soldiers working in the castle. Haruka took that mission for herself, which was fairly "easy."

Touya – Cria

**Looks**: A long sword with a thin, black blade. The grip is made of black glass, and it has moonstone and opals on the guard. The blade is very tough and can cut through the hardest of objects.

**Uses**: Cria is very useful at night because the moonstones have magic inside of them that allow then to use the moon's light as energy. The moon's light is used as energy and Cria can summon different types of magic.

**Backstory**: Cria was created along with another sword called Aria, but Aria has a completely different story. Those two swords were created by the moon and earth goddesses. The moon goddess called to a special blacksmith that was able to create weapons purely out of magic. First, he created Cria. Cria was used with the moon goddess's magic. It was a very beautiful and powerful sword. Many people heard of Cria after it was made, and they wanted it for themselves. Touya, who brought his Umbreon at that time, had never heard of Cria until he ran into the blacksmith that made it. He accidently dropped Cria when he was trying to get rid of it. Touya asked the blacksmith about this sword. The blacksmith was in such a hurry to get rid of this sword because threats were made if he didn't decide to give it to a customer. When Touya touched the sword, the moon goddess appeared in front of him. He was surprised to see something like that happen right in front of him. All he could remember was that she smiled at him and disappeared.

Touko – Aria

**Looks**: A long sword that's 3 feet long with a silver blade, and the blade is just like Cria's; it can cut through almost anything. The grip of the blade was made of brown leather that is as dark as soil. The guard has aquamarines and rose quartzes.

**Uses**: When it is really dark, Aria can create a bright light from the blade when the user needs a light source. Aria is a sword which can use different types of elements which are fire, water, poison, and ice.

**Backstory**: Aria, like I said before, was created along with Cria. The earth goddess called to the same blacksmith at the same time as the moon goddess. Instead, Aria was created using four different types of elements. The blacksmith made it so that the user of the sword would be able to use their magic to switch between the different elements. Aria was the second sword that the blacksmith created. Aria wasn't as well known as Cria because it was the second sword. However, some people did eventually learn about this sword. Touko was one of the people that heard about this sword, and she was the one that it was offered to as well. The blacksmith had heard of Touko and wanted to give her the sword. When she got to the blacksmith's house, other people that had wanted Cria before had come over and killed him, and they were going to take Aria. Taken over by sadness, Touko took Aria into her hands and killed the people. The earth goddess appeared in front of Touko like the moon goddess did to Touya. She was a lot less kind towards humans. She looked at Touko, and she said, "I know you and your strength very well. That's why I'm leaving a part of me in your hands." Touko looked at her, and surprisingly, she smiled at her and vanished.

N – Excalibur

**Looks**: A regular looking sword that is 3 feet long. The blade area of the sword is made of the soul of angels. The guard is made of pure gold filled with magic that can power up the user. The grip is made of the same material, and it can give strength to the arms of the user. There are complex designs carved all over the lower area.

**Uses**: A holy sword doesn't really have any uses except for when it is in battle. Previous kings with this sword were able to win the hearts of many, however.

**Backstory**: Excalibur was a created in the heavens 1000 years ago. It was created from the objects in heaven which were rarely seen at all on Earth. It had been said to give the user glory wealth for as long as they lived. One day, they angels dropped Excalibur down onto the Earth. A humble and strong man came and took the blade, for it dropped in a place near where he was. He was the one that made the kingdom Harmonia. This sword had been passed down in the royal family for 1000 years, which cause the kingdom to never fall apart. N had obtained the sword when he was only a child. His mother had given it to him. Of course, his father knew as well. N had loved Excalibur very much, and he had grown attached to it. He would always use it when he was fighting or when he desperately needed it in other times.

Mei - Lexious

**Looks**: A staff that has a gold frame. A beam of light holds the staff together which only the user can hold. In the center is a very small golden star with beams of pink light shining through. Different designs are made that can wrap around the star without touching it.

**Uses**: Lexious uses sun magic which can summon different types of light and use is as defense or offense.

**Backstory**: The staff was created by the spirit healer Uier. She was a master at healing, and she often healed hurt Pokémon. Most of her power was given by the sun, so her healing was most effective during the day. One day, she found a ruined staff left by a dead mage on a nearby path. She took the staff and decided to repair it. On the way, a beam of light came and hit the staff. It began to glow and its power was starting to return. Uier quickly ran back to her home and designed it so that it was a sun staff. She offered it to the gods one day, and they gladly took it. When the kingdom had won their last war, the gods gave the staff back as a gift, but nobody ever found it because it was buried with all of the other debris from the war. Mei was assigned to help clean up the remnants from the battle, and she stumbled upon Lexious.

Kyouhei – Taniurlos

**Looks**: A long sword with spikes of a magic iron. The blade of the sword is made of the same material as the spikes on the sword. The grip and guard are made of white gold with garnets.

**Uses**: When the blade is stuck into the ground, the ground will start to shake like there's an earthquake.

**Backstory**: Taniurlos was created underground where nobody ever thought about going to. An earth mage used his magic with the materials found underground. He used his magic to create the sword and so that it would never wear down. Then, when the mage finished constructing the sword, a Druddigon came and attacked the mage. He didn't want to hurt Druddigon, and instead, he was killed. The Druddigon threw Taniurlos far away into a forest. Kyouhei was walking in that exact same forest where the sword was thrown.

Hugh – Genrioas

**Looks**: A falchion that has a dark green blade. The guard of the blade was made of gold and obsidian and it had golden diamonds. The grip is made of the heartwood of a tree wrapped in smooth leather.

**Uses**: Genrioas carries a magic that allows the user to summon different types of beasts and plants. When the wielder of the sword is fighting many people, they use the magic to help them in battle.

**Backstory**: It was created by the king's personal blacksmith. This sword was originally meant for one of the more experienced soldiers in the army. One day, the general, Rei, decided to host a competition to get Genrioas. The original person that was supposed to get the sword was furious and attacked the general, attempting to kill her. Instead, the soldier was killed by Rei for being foolish. Hugh heard about this contest and decided to join, for he also wanted a worthy sword. He had almost died many times, but he didn't win the sword in the final round. Rei was fascinated by Hugh's strength for someone that had only come for a few months. She decided to give the sword to Hugh to hope that he would get stronger with Genrioas.

Calem – Yernik

**Looks**: A silver ring with a dark purple pearl in the middle. Pictures of the different seasons are carved onto the ring.

**Uses**: Yernik is able to destroy without touching a targeted object. The person that wears the ring thinks of a place where they want to target, and the area in which they choose will have many or one explosions.

**Backstory: **A shadow caster created Yernik using Yveltal's power. She was able to destroy many places and conquer them. Another nearby kingdom had declared war because the shadow caster was relentless at killing and destroying their land. They feared that she will eventually take everything for Harmonia. Of course, the shadow caster destroyed the whole kingdom, however she used up so much power that she died. Yernik was taken away into the castle and thrown into a well inside of the capital. Calem was fighting a bard one day, and he used his magic and destroyed the well. Calem took care of him after. He walked towards the destroyed well and saw something shining in the water. He picked up Yernik and was surprised to see it. He knew about the story of the shadow caster and the ring. Calem thought that it could be a useful weapon and kept it for himself.

Serena – Xrenca

**Looks**: A golden necklace with a blue quartz pendant. Silver and yellow gems circled around the quartz.

**Uses**: It can help the person wearing the necklace to speed up their attacks and movement, and it can allow them to heal others.

**Backstory**: A healer that kept Xerneas made this along with her Pokémon. She was also very violent though. Whenever she saw someone hurting her loved ones, she will use Xrenca to kill them. After a while, the healer became mad from killing so many people. Xerneas left her and lived in the wild. The healer had only used the necklace for murdering instead of healing. Eventually, the army captured her and executed her. Xrenca was given to Serena after many years because Rei trusted her kind heart and her will to help.

**Good job guys! You made it all the way!**

**I'm really sorry for not posting a chapter that has to do with the story. I'm stuck and I don't know what to write. **

**I felt really stressed when I was writing this chapter because I realized that my promises are pushing me. Sometimes I feel like my writing is really bad because I feel stressed.**

**The next chapter will be. It might take a little while though. m. **

**If you skipped the list to get to here, I recommend you to please read it all. All of the stories will connect together.**

**But here you go guys. I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!**

**Please follow and review!**


	5. Somewhat Regular Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this little fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>~Somewhat Regular Day~<em>

**Mei POV**

I woke up from my sleep in the morning on a Monday. The sun flashed bright light at my eyes from the glass windows. My back got up, and my eyes began to open slowly. I rubbed my tired eyes a few times. Everybody else had already left.

_Why was I the only one here?_

"Shoot! I overslept!" I screamed.

I got up quickly and went to go wash myself. I tossed on my clothes and boots, and I sprinted to the training fields. Right when I my foot went out the door, I forgot that I had almost forgotten Lexious. Quickly, I grabbed Lexious from the weapon cabinet in my room and ran out.

**Hikari POV**

I noticed that Mei wasn't here yet.

_Maybe I should've woken her up_.

Then from the back of my head, I heard someone screaming in the background. I turned my head and saw Mei running with Lexious in her hand.

Kris was standing next to me and sighed. "I guess we should've woken her up earlier.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Mei stopped running in front of us. She apologized around five times to us.

"Well you should try to apologize to Red instead of us right now," I told her. As soon as I told her that, a scared look appeared on her face. Red was out leader for our group of 19 people. Mei had been late several times before, but she's a strong and dependable friend.

"Come on Mei!" I heard Red yell from the background. "We've been waiting for you this whole time!"

I felt bad for her sometimes.

**Hugh POV**

After Mei was done talking with Hikari and Kris, she came over to my side.

"Hey Hugh," she smiled.

"Hey."

We stood next to each other waiting for Red to give us orders from the general. Our team consisted of 19 people which I thought was a lot of people at first, but it isn't that bad. Then, Red told us what to do.

"I received word from Rei that there is something weird going on in Pinwheel Forest. She ordered for the Imperial Squad to go check it out. She also said that it might take us a little while."

"So we're going to Pinwheel?" Blue asked. Red nodded his head. Blue just sighed.

"Then let's get going," Jun said. He was always willing to get something over with.

We all brought one of our Pokemon on this mission. I took my Samurott with me.

**Calem POV**

We all started to leave for Pinwheel. Red handed us a teleportation crystal. It would send us to a place where we wish to go.

I was a little suspicious about this mission. Why were so many of us sent to see this "problem?" Plus, we all had special weapons that nobody else has.

"Calem?" Serena said. "You look worried."

"Sorry. I'm fine," I said. She gave me this look like she knows something.

You could say that we were off to a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back guys.<strong>

**I took a long break from writing my story. I've been busy recently as an "artist." I've just been really busy lately. **

**I just wanted to say that I love writing this story for you guys to read.**

**In the story you probably noticed the character Rei. She is an OC and she is in none of the games or manga or whatever. Just wanted that to be clear for you guys.**

**I tried writing in different POVs for you guys just to see how my story is going to be written from now on, but the POVs will be a lot longer and less POVs from different people in each chapter. I still haven't created a list for all of the shippings yet, but I just don't want to write any lists anymore. SOOO, what I decided is for you to figure it out yourself just to make it a little more fun. **（ΦωΦ）

**Also I will be posting character designs for you.**

**That's all I have to say for now guys. BYE!**


	6. Out and Roaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this little fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>~Out and Roaming~<em>

**Touko POV**

We set out on our mission. I was always happy to go on a new mission, but this one was different. Red had a look on his face like he thought there was going to be a lot going on. I took my Leafeon with me on this mission. She looked quite excited for this.

"Touya!" I shouted for my brother, who was in front of me, "Do you know what we're doing this time?"

"Nope."

I was quite disappointed about his answer. He took his teleportation crystal and vanished. I took my own and went along too. Pinwheel Forest was one of my favorite places. There were a lot of annoying Pokemon there, but it was kind of peaceful. Everybody else came after I arrived in the forest.

**Red POV**

When Rei told us to go on this mission, I saw the look on her face, she wasn't pleased. I only took the job because Rei looked desperate, and I knew that my group could handle something like this.

"Okay guys, lets split up and see what's going around here," I said. Everybody obeyed my order and split off into groups of three and four. I went with Green, Blue, and Yellow. We walked around the forest looking for anything weird.

"I don't see anything wrong over here," Yellow said.

"Maybe we just have to go into the forest more," Green replied.

"Either way," I said, "We have to at least see the forest before we go back."

Right after I finished my sentence, I felt a dark shadow move near us. I held Akaren tightly in my right hand. The others felt well aware of something watching us. We were trained to do this all the time. Then, a man clothed in purple and black armor attacked us.

**Yuki POV**

I went in a group with Haruka and Kris. They were chatting a lot which bothered me, A LOT. I told them several times to be aware of the situation, but they just nodded their heads. Some 16 year old girls just don't listen sometimes.

_Maybe I should've went along with someone else._

Right when I was yawning from a shortage of sleep, something came from the trees and bushed ambushed us. After that, most of the plants around us wilted away into dust.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back again.<strong>

**I felt sick today, so I couldn't get any of my other work done. I tried writing this little chapter for you guys, but I think that this is really bad writing. **

**If you enjoyed the longer chapters, I'm really sorry because I feel that well today. The next chapter will be better, but it might be a little late. The character designs will be postponed because I want you guys to use your imagination a little more, so whatever you imagine the characters to be wearing, then that'll be it.**

**Uhh. I hate being sick.**

**That's all I have to say. Bye!**

**Please follow and review!**


	7. A Little Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this little fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>~A Little Talk~<em>

**Kyouhei POV**

I saw signals from Yuki's and Red's group. They had been attacked by someone that could be causing the problem. I called to Hugh and Mei. They responded to my call, and we ran to Red's place to see what was going on. On the way there, a woman in a dark uniform ambushed us.

She had an Absol by her side which came and attacked our Pokemon. In her hands, she carried a sniper with blades at the end. She had dark purple eyes which stared at us with pleasure.

"I found some of them," she said with a smirk.

Then she attacked us

**Jun POV**

Red, Kyouhei, and Yuki have all been attacked. Hikari and Serena were with me, and they seemed to notice something was going on.

"There's something going on over at their places, but Touya's group is still fine," Serena said.

"Let's go see what's going on," I replied.

But by the time we got to Red's group, they were gone.

"Where the hell did they go?!" I yelled in confusion.

**Yellow POV**

After someone attacked my group, we were transported into a dark room. I assumed that they used illusion magic so that no one would be able to see us, and we won't be able to see anyone else.

A man came out from the darkness.

"What you want from us?" I asked demandingly.

"Lord Suroma would like to see people that you know," he said.

"_Who_," Red said in an unpleasant tone.

"The ones that bear the swords of the goddesses."

_Touko and Touya_.

" Why would you need them? Either way there is no way that we would give them to someone like you," Blue said while glaring at a Chandelure which was the man's Pokemon and the man.

"You'll see," he said and disappeared back into the shadows.

We came back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. It's been a while since I last wrote in this story. Sorry if I kept you waiting for a long time.<strong>

**And yes, I did add another OC who is the main villan of this story. Hopefully I'll be able to write at least one OR two chapter each month nowadays. If you read my other update, I made a mistake so the story will stay how it is. Sorry for being so stupid.**

**Please follow and review!**


End file.
